Mobile computing devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. The portability of mobile computing devices is increasing as the size of the devices decrease and processing power increases. In fact, many computing devices are sized to be hand-held by the user to improve ease of use. Additionally, modern mobile computing devices are equipped with increased processing power and data storage capability to allow such devices to perform advanced processing. Further, many modern mobile computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks. As such, modern mobile computing devices are powerful, often personal, tools untethered to a particular location.
Depending on the nature and degree of use of the mobile computing device, a typical user may receive a large number to an extremely large number of notifications each day. Such notifications may be personal or business related. For example, the notifications may include text messages, voice calls, instant messages, status updates from social networking sites, e-mails, Rich Site Summary (RSS) updates, game messages, weather updates, computing device maintenance massages, and other types of notifications. Typically, such notifications are presented to the user in a list format, which may be sorted based on the time of receipt of the notification (e.g., the most recent notifications appear at the top of the list). Although each notification may provide means for interacting with the particular notification or the underlying application, the user's interaction with the notification list on a mobile computing device can be cumbersome due to various factors including the typically limited display space on such devices, the tendency of notification lists to grow over time, and the inability for the user to quickly discriminate between important and unimportant notifications.